


Photography Camp Scam

by Abstract_Weeb_6



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Childhood Trauma, Exploitation, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Photography, Taboo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abstract_Weeb_6/pseuds/Abstract_Weeb_6
Summary: **DISCLAIMER: THE FANFIC WILL DEAL WITH A SERIOUS TABOO ISSUE. EVERYTHING IS FICTIONAL SO ANY RELATION TO ANY REAL-LIFE EVENTS IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.**Cameron Campbell has found a new way of making money and he goes to look at Jasper and David. He invites the two children for a photography camp session as they obliged lazily. Little did they know that it wasn't just pictures that Cameron was getting.





	Photography Camp Scam

**Author's Note:**

> Additional Disclaimer: I do not support child exploitation or anything of the like. Everything that has been written by me for this fanfiction is purely fictional and does not speak to support the crime.

Camp Campbell seems like a great place for kids to enjoy outdoor recreational activities and just be a place where children are left so their families can enjoy their own time. And created by Mr. Campbell for purposes that are monetary. But the Camp Campbell is not any ordinary camp as they do numerous activities. A camp that is unique and untraditional compared to all the other camps that does a special activity everyday.

One of those days, they had indeed had a rather special activity. Rather, one evening when everyone is asleep. Mr. Campbell called for two of the  _ favorite _ campers. He went to their cabin where the two boys, the LED shoes boy named Jasper and that other kid named David, slept in. He kicked the door open and woken up the kids.

“RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS!!!” Mr. Campbell howled out loud while turning on the lights. “We have a special activity for today which needs  **_active_ ** participation from you two boys,” He explained with his usual loud voice and powerful demeanor.

Davey glared at Mr. Campbell and saw that it was still dark out. He looked at a clock and saw that it was 3:47 in the morning. “It’s like 4 o’ clock in the morning!” Davey yelled out in frustration with his bloodshot eyes. He is only complaining since he had less than five hours of sleep because of their last activity which was related to staying up late.

Meanwhile, Jasper rubbed his eyes. He asked Mr. Campbell about this “activity” they will be doing. “Mr. Campbell, what kind of camp are we doing so early today? I thought it was swimming camp today,” Jasper questioned.

Mr. Campbell made a long, awkward “Uuuuh….” and thought about what to say. In a quick second, he straightened his back and clenched his fists. He placed his hands at his waist and proclaimed, “We are doing a photography activity today! You see, it is almost….golden hour!” The two children seem rather confused by the term he said.

“What is ‘golden hour’?” Davey asked while crossing his arms.

“I think it is a fancy word for morning,” Jasper guessed.

Mr. Campbell then said to the two boys, “Whatever it means, let’s hurry to our photography...set.” There was something suspicious about the way he paused between his last sentence. “If you two hurry, we’ll probably get a good shot of the golden hour! Come on!” he said.

Jasper and Davey first looked at each other before shrugging. It was just a photography activity and whatever Mr. Campbell is planning, they trust him because he is an adult and will keep them safe. The two boys went out of their beds, dressed up, and put their shoes on. The two boys follow Mr. Campbell through the camp then they began to leave the camp grounds to walk inside the forest.

 

Davey began wondering what they are planning to do so far from the camp. He rubbed his arms with his hands to get warmth in the cold morning. He sees Jasper calmly walking behind Mr. Campbell without having a single suspicion. Davey was starting to lose patience after walking for almost an hour.

“Where are we, Mr. Campbell!?” Davey asked, stomping his feet at the ground.

Mr. Campbell answered Davey with his usual smile, “Don’t worry, Davey. We are almost there. Just a few more steps!” The adult roughly pats Davey’s back and the kid was almost pushed down.

It was true though, they arrived at a special spot after a couple more steps. They arrived near a cliff in the middle of the forest where there is a lot of photography equipment set around. The big fancy camera in the middle with some of those other things that helps with the photo’s lighting. There was also a white picnic blanket spread out on the grass.

“Okay, kids. Why don’t you two sit down on the picnic blanket for a bit while I prepare the camera?” Mr. Campbell instructed the little boys. Jasper and Davey listened, sat down on the blanket, and waited for Campbell’s next instruction. Mr. Campbell got the camera and said to the children, “Give me a bright innocent smile for me! 1...2...3...cheese!” Then a bright light flashed at the children. Mr. Campbell took a picture of the two boys and checked how the photo turned out.

The background was a bit dark but the camera managed to capture the subject of the photo: Jasper and Davey. Jasper is giving a bright smile and sitting down with his hands flat on the ground behind him. Meanwhile, Davey was frowning with his brows meeting at the middle of his forehead with his arms crossed. Mr. Campbell sighed in irritation but kept smiling to keep up his facade.

“Son, I need you to smile for me. Okay?” Campbell firmly spoke to Davey.

Davey then said, “This is all a bunch of hooey!”

“Davey…!” Campbell was trying to stay cool. He then decided to get a firmer approach for David. Campbell inhaled and exhaled before speaking, “If you cooperate with him then I can consider a little  _ mystery _ reward for you and Jasper. What do you say about that?”

The young boy David responded, rudely, “What is the reward, anyway?”

Campbell just smirked and shrugged as he answered David’s question, “I can’t tell you since it is a ‘little mystery’ reward. If you want to know then you have to earn it.” Then David looked at Jasper who just shrugged. David made a small nod with a soft “hmph” as his reply. Campbell’s smirk grew, “Now let’s take that picture again.”

The second picture Campbell look was simply David and Jasper smiling and sitting on the picnic blanket. He then asked the children to hug each other while looking at the camera. He then asked them to pout a bit to hold each other’s hands or have David wrapped his legs around Jasper. Jasper and David were even asked to kiss each other and to “work” on their tongues. Slowly in time, Campbell has been asking for more illicit actions for the boys to do. He asked the boys to remove their shirts then their shorts and even their shoes, but their socks are still kept on their feet and their underpants are still on as well.

Campbell looked at the two boys who were shivering a bit in the cold dawn. He gave them their next command. Campbell then commanded David to do something very weird (as if the other deeds were not as bad). “David, lick all over Jasper’s torso but not his nipples just yet.”

David talked back at the adult, “Mr. Campbell, aren’t we done yet? We have been doing a lot of things already and I just want to go back to my bed.”

“Yeah, I am getting...tired,too.” Jasper hugged his arms. He was starting to lose composure.

“Ha! Not just yet, I still have a couple more things for those pedo-I mean-for you two boys...uh...t-to do! For the photography!” Campbell stuttered out his words. The two didn’t notice him saying a rather suspicious word, or his suspicious tone at all. Campbell went to the two boys, patting their heads and feeling their hair. It somehow made David and Jasper feel safe again despite what they had done for some reason. “Come on, kids, please cooperate with me a little longer. I got a little mystery reward for you two anyway,” Campbell told. The two boys nodded and decided to follow him.

Jasper stood up as David knelt down in front of the quivering boy. David stuck out his tongue and held his hands at Jasper’s sides. Jasper flinched when he felt David’s tongue on his abdomen. Sounds of Campbell’s camera flashing are heard. David ran his tongue all over Jasper’s stomach that made Jasper feel ticklish from David’s touch. The kind of ticklish isn’t something that made Jasper laugh but rather the kind of ticklish that made his body jump. His skin felt sensitive and tensed the more David moved his tongue around. Jasper gasped without sound, his mouth just plainly wide open with his eyelids squeezed shut. There is something between his legs starting to...stand...and it made his face redder than whatever flustered face he had previously.

“M-Mr. Campbell...sir...!” Jasper called out to his counselor.. Jasper’s legs were shaking and quivering as David moved his tongue to Jasper’s chest. Campbell ordered David to hug Jasper’s waist and moved his torso a lot on Jasper’s body. That is what David did and Jasper felt David’s chest rubbing against Jasper’s peewee. Jasper looked down at David and grabbed on David’s brown locks. Jasper was breathing hard as he cried, “W-wait! Please stop! I think I might pee!” Still, David kept going as Campbell ordered.

Campbell then pushed Jasper to lie down on the picnic blanket as David was between Jasper’s legs. Campbell had a dirty grin that none of the boys see. Jasper and David were concentrated on staring at each other, and this sensation they are feeling.

“David, remove his underpants,” Campbell told.

Jasper watched David strip him off of his underwear. “D-Davey, don’t stare at my...don’t stare at it. Please,” Jasper grew more flustered as David was observing the other boy’s male genitalia.

Campbell took David’s tiny hand and forced the little boy to stroke Jasper’s thing between his legs. David blushed as he looked at Jasper’s face, listening to Jasper’s moans, and feeling on Jasper’s little thing between his legs. Jasper reacted by grabbing the picnic blanket and clenching his hands into fists. David felt scared as Jasper looks like he is in pain. But Mr. Campbell assured David that it was not the case.

Mr. Campbell whispered to David’s ears, “Don’t worry, son. Use your mouth.”

Then Mr. Campbell let go of David’s hand and took another photo of the scene.

David knelt down, his kneecaps under his chest and his one hand holding Jasper’s leg away from the other leg. David had his other hand still stroking on Jasper’s thing between his legs. Jasper stared at David as that boy opened his mouth then Jasper opened his eyes wide open and opened his mouth as well as wide as he can. Jasper moaned as David’s lips curled around him and his body shivers. Campbell continued taking photos, especially taking a zoom-in photo of Jasper’s face.

“P-please, stop!” Jasper begged between pants.

Campbell immediately gave another order for David, “Davey, put your two fingers inside Jasper’s asshole.” David was confused at first until Campbell pointed out what he wanted David to do. David nodded and quickly shoved two fingers inside Jasper as commanded of him. Jasper cried louder as David moved inside of him. Campbell smirked and complimented their actions, “That’s it! You are doing so well, kids!”

Jasper’s hands grab onto David’s hair.

David was bobbing his head and moving his hand.

Jasper moaned with his tongue out.

David sucked Jasper deep into his throat.

Then Jasper screamed, “Aaah! No! I’m going to pee!”

Campbell forcibly pulls on David’s hair and got David to stop sucking on Jasper’s cock. Jasper then screamed as he “peed” out and his “pee” splashed on David’s face. David squints his eyes as Campbell takes more photos of the boys. Jasper lied down on the picnic blanket with his chest expands and contracts as he breathes.

“Good job, boys. I’ll make sure you two receive your little mystery rewards as soon as I get these pictures developed,” Campbell laughed. David wiped his face as Jasper stayed down. Campbell then settled beside the two boys and comforted them, “Now, never ever tell this to anyone. Do you two promise that?”

Davey and Jasper made small nods as a reply.

“Good,” Mr. Campbell said.

 

Later that day, Campbell called Jasper and David to hand them their prices: each received the “photography” badge. It was a rather ugly badge that is literally two assorted bottle caps and a safety pin. After receiving their badges, the two were dismissed for their lunch break.

“Jasper, wait!” Campbell told Jasper just as David left the room. Jasper timidly walked towards Campbell. Campbell sat Jasper on his lap and patted the boy on the back, reassuring Jasper that the boy is not in an uncomfortable state. Campbell then told Jasper, “I have another special assignment just for you.”

Jasper thought about it and asked, “Uh, sure. What is it?”

And Campbell smirked.

Campbell walked Jasper away from all the children and into this empty cabin far away from where all the other cabins are in. Campbell lets Jasper enter the cabin first and Jasper stepped in. The little boy saw a group of older men with sinister smiles on their faces. Jasper tried to walk out and hide behind his counselor’s legs, but the door behind him was locked.

“M-Mr. Campbell? Uh...I don’t want to be here. I want to leave, Mr. Campbell,” Jasper tried to open the door. He began knocking on the door and called Campbell with a louder voice than before. Then he saw the older men going closer to him. Jasper was calmly panicking, “Mr. Campbell! Please! I don’t want to be here! Please let me out, Mr. Campbell!” Then the little boy froze as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“He does look cuter in real life than his photos,” one man said.

“I wonder how loud he screams,” another one said.

One man picked up Jasper and threw the little boy in the middle of the room. Jasper tried to run but the men will not let him go no matter how much he struggles. A man held his hands over his head. Another removed his shoes. There was one man putting a hand under Jasper’s shirt. Jasper kept crying.

“Mr. Campbell! Help me! Anyone! Oh gosh, somebody help me!” Jasper cried as he was being touched all over. He didn’t know what to do. He kept calling for help and his calls began to turn into forced moans of pleasure. His feet kicking around went to becoming his toes curling. His cries for help started from calling Mr. Campbell to calling his last friend he saw. Jasper gasped out, “Help me...please….Davey...:”

 

That evening, David was about to go to sleep but noticed that Jasper has vanished for the entire day. David went to look for Jasper by first telling it to Mr. Campbell about it. But David couldn’t reach Mr. Campbell. The counselor was in his office and is speaking to multiple voices while laughing. David heard Mr. Campbell talking about money and something about a little boy.

David then went to all the places he thinks Jasper could have run off to. He checked the cafeteria, cabins of other people, their cabin TWICE, and then finally deciding to go out into the forest. David thinks that Jasper may have been at the photography spot they went to that morning. But Jasper wasn’t there either.

“Oh, I wonder where Jasper went...I need to find him!” David muttered to himself while walking between trees and bushes. Then David heard a crying from a familiar voice. David followed the wails to a cabin far away from their camp. David knocked on the door before opening to see who was inside. “Jasper?” David sees Jasper sitting at the corner of the room.

David sat beside Jasper. Jasper hid his face on his knees and his arms wrapped around his legs. Neither of them spoke as Jasper continuously cried for the next five minutes. It was soon that the silence and sounds of the trees rustling comforted Jasper. David looked at Jasper as the boy lifted his face. Jasper’s face was damp from tears and his hair was a mess and his clothes were torn and his eyes were red. David was about to say something but decided not to. Then Jasper hugged David.

Jasper whispered all of his problems to David as David silently listened. Jasper’s soft voice told David what had happened. Then Jasper’s voice grew louder and louder then Jasper began yelling out his frustrations. David remained quiet.

“I-I am so sorry to hear that, Jasper,” David managed to say.

“Davey, I am glad you came here,” Jasper told. He stood up and David did, too. They held their hands. Then Jasper led their steps out of the cabin and through the woods. David didn’t know where they are going since he didn’t recognize the path and just hoped they would be going back to camp soon. Eventually, Jasper led them to a boat and they travelled on it.

They went to Spooky Island which is not so far from their camp.

“Jasper, what are we doing here?” David asked.

“Davey, we’re friends, right?” Jasper asked, not looking at David.

They got off the boat and walked through the shore. They just walked all around the island like two lost boys who never want to be found again. David felt worried about Jasper as he is starting to see the bruises all over Jasper’s body under the moonlight.

“Of course, we are friends,” David answered.

“I’m glad you said that,” Jasper then stopped. He turned around to look at David and David was saddened to see Jasper crying. David was not shocked at all, he knew that there was a reason for Jasper to cry in his subconscious. Maybe it was the photography activity they did. Maybe it was Mr. Campbell gave to them. Maybe it was something that happened after David left the room. Jasper then said, “Let’s go for a swim and just keep swimming.”

David didn’t know how to react. Jasper was crying his eyes out but his smile and voice tried to stay positive.

“Jasper...what are you…?” David asked.

“Come on, David!” Jasper urged David again. But David won’t budge. Jasper then tearfully with a lump in his throat and semi-okay voice, he said “Suit yourself, Davey! I am going to have fun here. Forever!” Jasper then removed his clothes and went for a swim.

“Jasper!” David cried out.

“Bye, Davey!” Jasper just said without looking back. And Jasper had his fun, swimming among the fishes as David tried to look for him. Jasper kept having fun there.

Forever.

 

“JASPER!” David woke up from his office. He must’ve fallen asleep while working.

He then looked at his calendar and saw that it was photography day. David tried to crack a smile as it was supposedly a day that they will get a camp photo. But David couldn’t after so many attempts. He saw the photo of him and Jasper on his desk, the one that started it all. David then heard Gwen from the outside calling him. David pulled out the world’s fakest smile and went out.

It was morning and he yelled to the campers, “RISE AND SHINE, CAMPERS. WE GOT A WHOLE DAY OF FUN HERE!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The artwork shown is made by Somebody-1, a friend, for this work. Thank you very much!


End file.
